


博人推开了新世界的大门（佐鸣鼬鸣）

by 1687221584



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1687221584/pseuds/1687221584
Kudos: 29





	博人推开了新世界的大门（佐鸣鼬鸣）

佐鸣+鼬鸣的场合  
******************************************************************************

博人一口气还没喘匀，就看到目录自动跳了一排:原来那是个合集。新的这部似乎更加糟糕了些，至少当他看到鸣人穿着家居服和粉红色印HelloKitty的围裙时候，只觉得一股热血涌上脑门，刚刚才消停点的阴茎又有了那么点勃起的架势，硬硬地戳在手心里。

他屏息凝神，气沉丹田，点了播放。

画面上的鸣人一下子活了起来。他的头发比现在长不少，乱糟糟的垂在肩上，看上去很是柔软；家居服则是修身的款式，很好的凸显出了宽肩窄腰长腿，臀部挺翘的弧度在后腰处若隐若现，袖子挽起一半，刚好卡在胳臂肘上，露出一截线条优美的小臂。他的身材很纤细，尽管博人知道他爸身材一直不错，常年都保持在惊人的120斤上下，他依旧为这里面鸣人展现出的青涩美感和纤细的少年感感到震惊。

少年鸣人站在厨房里研究一本菜谱，眉宇微蹙，仿佛春山。博人还没来得及欣赏完，耳机里多了阵敲门声和电话铃声，一个跟鸣人差不多年纪的男孩推门走了进来，在鸣人手忙脚乱地去接电话时，从后面抱住了他。

“佐，佐助?”

“是哥哥打过来的。”男孩低声道，宛如撒娇，“快接啊，嫂子。”

“啊，我，我知道啦。”

铃声在按下接听键后戛然而止，电话里传来的男声低沉优雅，仿佛一支提琴舞曲，鸣人的神色自然舒展开，很开心地让他在回家路上多带点小蛋糕，因为——

“鸣人?”对面的男人有些疑惑，不解妻子突如其来的喘息。

“我没事!”鸣人一手扯着电话，一手想将身后男孩突然袭上来的手弄下去，“鼬你继续说!”

“也没有别的什么事情。不过我大概会提前回来。”

佐助将他的衣服从裤子里扯了出来，袒露出一大片浅麦色精瘦的腰腹，鸣人在健身房锻炼的效果拔群，隐隐约约的腹肌线流丽美好，佐助留恋地多抚摸了几下，还在鼬声音没落下时，凑到鸣人耳边轻笑道，“嫂子，你身材真好。”

“你这样是不对的，你哥哥要是知道了……”是个人都听得出鸣人声音不稳，宇智波鼬疑惑地嗯了声，“你说什么?”

“没，没什么，就是佐助……”这个名字出口时，男孩的五指落到了他乳尖上，不轻不重地掐了一把，鸣人急忙掩住嘴，逼迫自己咽下那声尖叫。“佐助怎么了?”鼬问。

“说啊嫂子，告诉我哥我怎么了。”佐助不急不缓地揉弄那颗乳头，恶意地挑弄缝隙，镜头给了个特写，让博人得以看清那慢慢挺立起的乳尖有多么嫣红而惹人怜爱。“你都多大了，还想跟我哥告状吗？”他另一只手已经探向了鸣人下身，隔着一层薄薄的布料，能清晰地看见那里已经鼓起了一团，最前端濡湿了大片，鸣人用力地摇头，企图阻止佐助继续深入，还要分心应付鼬的问话，“……佐助他，他今晚上想出去酒吧玩的说，我觉得这样不——”

佐助彻底扯下了他的裤子，内裤是颇具情趣色彩的三角，甚至还有个小小的粉色蝴蝶结。佐助把他扳成正面，鸣人只觉得腰部狠狠撞到了流理台上，随后就惶然地看到佐助慢慢跪下，凑到他下身前，张嘴咬住那只蝴蝶结，舌尖也探出来，绕着那一块不停打转，不时还亲吻头部，将本就濡湿的地方弄得更加汁水淋漓。鸣人闭上眼睛，不知不觉地加重了握着电话的力道。

“……这样不好。”

鼬在那段温和地笑了笑，“男孩子长大了，都会喜欢这些，你不用这么担心他。不过我会跟他好好谈谈的，我大概还有半个小时就到家了。”

“嗯好。那我——”

“鸣人，”鼬忽然说，硬生生打断了鸣人按下电话的手。他的声音蓦地降了几度，低沉微哑，正巧这时佐助已经直起身，手指从鸣人内裤缝隙潜了进去，在镜头下肆无忌惮地刺进穴口，上下抽动起来。佐助发出一声嗤笑。“鸣人，我想要你。”鼬说。

鸣人脸颊通红，无助地扶着佐助肩膀，臀部抬高，方便后者将内裤脱下，半挂在腿弯处，上衣也被掀到了锁骨下方，嫩红色乳尖在空气里瑟瑟颤抖。佐助仗着身高优势，低下头含住左乳，而身下的手指又多塞了两根进去。

“我也是……”他的蓝眼睛不知不觉蒙上水雾，金色睫羽忽闪忽闪，仿佛雨中的蝴蝶，“我也想要你。”

“你就那么想要我哥?”佐助低声道，掰开鸣人臀瓣，勃起许久的阴茎在那条惹人遐思的肉缝里磨蹭，“可他现在不在这里，你说怎么办?”

“不如让我告诉他，我作为他弟弟，有义务帮嫂子处理生理需求，你觉得怎么样?”

鸣人努力地摇头。但下一刻，他的右腿就被抬高架到佐助肩上，男孩挺身，硕大的龟头毫不费力地进入鸣人湿软的后穴，鸣人抱住佐助脖子，像是抱住滚滚波涛上唯一的浮木，“鼬……”

“呵……”

对面的丈夫完全不知道他的妻子在跟弟弟干些什么，只是温柔地叮嘱几句，便挂掉了电话。佐助听到忙音传来的一瞬间，迫不及待地伸手打掉了那支话筒，握住鸣人的手腕亲吻起来，他下身也完全没入了，鸣人柔嫩的洞口朝他大打开，嫣红嫩肉吮吸着那支肉棒，贪婪地吸附，佐助将他完全压倒在流理台上，不管不顾地抽插起来，水声不知廉耻地奏响。他俯下身去咬嫂子的双唇，掐着鸣人下巴，逼他张嘴，粉红色嫩舌在银白齿关间若隐若现，鸣人露出包含着痛苦与欲望两种情绪的复杂表情，微弱地呻吟。

“佐助……”他带着哭音道，身体被自己丈夫兄弟操弄，这种背德感和无法抵御的快感一同袭上。佐助喘息了一下，抓住鸣人金发往后压去，啃咬他修长而曲线优雅的脖颈，他下嘴力度很重，青紫吻痕渐渐密布了那块肌肤。“鼬会看到的。”

“看到更好，知道你在我身下也这么浪，他说不定会答应跟我一起操你。”佐助粗喘道，他干脆把鸣人另一条腿也弯折抬高，让他全身都向自己敞开，“好了嫂子，别管我哥了，让我们来做个老套的调查，我和我哥谁干得你更爽一些?”

他恶意地碾磨前列腺，全根没入又全根离开，一点技巧都不讲地在里面横冲直撞，甚至还打开了流理台上一瓶橄榄油，将油涂抹到鸣人下身和自己的阴茎上。引起对方越发高亢的淫叫，他也抽插得越来越顺利，忍不住在他屁股上落下了好几个鲜红印子。

从这个角度，鸣人能把他们交合的地方看得一清二楚，被贯穿的实感和视觉冲击一起，风暴般刮走他残余的理智，因而在佐助再一次碾过最敏感点时，他总算断断续续地开了口，字里行间满是引诱的意味，“是，是你……”

“喊大声点，我听不见。”

佐助将那条腿从上到下亲吻了个遍，随后又把鸣人翻了个身，用后入的姿势再次操干起来，肉棒在嫩穴里狠狠绞过，激起鸣人一声尖叫。“是你!佐助!”

“我怎么了?”他将鸣人上身往下压迫，令得肉感丰满的臀部上翘，被操得烂熟的肉洞吞吐他的阴茎，刚刚抹上去的橄榄油滴滴答答地滑坠。“说清楚。”

“你操得我更舒服!”鸣人把脸埋在臂弯里，淫词浪语像冲破了封锁，接连不断地冒出来，屈服于这连绵而现实的快感里，“佐助你好棒，继续、继续干我……想要被你一直操下去……”

“那我哥呢?”佐助低笑，他干得确实愈加凶狠，每一次都正中敏感点，激得鸣人不断颤抖，一双蝴蝶骨宛如要挣脱骨肉束缚，也像是暴雨下柔弱的花。“你不要我哥了?嫂子你这么薄情，居然跟别的男人干一次爱一次?”

“不是，不是这样的!我爱鼬，他是我丈夫……”

“那你不想被我干了?”佐助猛的一顿，刚好是鸣人快要泄出来的时候，被从巅峰一下子拽离让鸣人难受地挣扎起来，主动仰后磨蹭佐助身体，恨不得自己在那根阴茎上操自己。

语言的折磨令鸣人不知所措。他不知道该说些什么，只能循着动物性本能，软软地恳求道，“我也想被你干……我也爱他。”

“你这么贪心吗?想要宇智波家的两个男人都为你倾倒?”佐助冷声说，“而且你的意思，是想被我们两个人一起操?那我问你，你想要我操你后面还得我哥操你后面?”

大门被打开的声音并不轻，但除了博人外，似乎没人发觉。因而当宇智波鼬来到厨房时，看到的就是妻子在自己弟弟身下娇吟承欢，一双朦胧的蓝眼睛媚眼如丝地看着他，因为过长时间被操弄，声音有点喑哑，拼凑出能教任何人疯狂的词语来。

“——我想要你们一起干我后面。”

博人在那句话落时射了出来。

他喘得不比gv里的鸣人轻，颤颤巍巍去拿纸时，gv还在继续播放，进度条还剩一大半，他猜到后面会发生什么，连忙按了暂停。看自己父亲被两个男人操得浪叫不止，这未免也太变态了点。

但当他低下头，注视着自己射了两回的小兄弟时，又悲哀地发现，看着自己父亲在下面的gv都能射，也许自己才是最变态的那个。


End file.
